Steroline,Bamon Delena Stelena
by StelenaxDelenaxbamonxsteroline
Summary: Stelena Bamon Delena Steroline Bonkai Stefonnie Daroline Klaroline Kol x Davina Stebekah etc Klefan Defan Etc


The language of Bonnie swirled around the head of my cock as she licked the pre cum that was flowing freely from my hard penis. His eyes were closed for the mine and its beautiful cheeks flush and where I knew it would not last another minute now with this beauty with green eyes taking me deep in his throat. Even putting in my chair with her on his knee I could not help but shake his hips back and fucking her mouth gorges. As I announced that I was going to cum Bonnie grabbed my shaft and quickly began to pump it as she shook her head up and down my extremely swollen shaft, saliva escaping her lips lubricating her hand action as I thrust my hips as cum boiled off the head of my cock. Where my fingers tangled in her hair as she sucked on my throbbing cock wildly trying to swallow the last drop, but no success cum leaked between her lips and my cock adding that the saliva that was already lubricating my shaft. Bonnie did not stop until she had sucked everything they had and then some. My fingers loosened their grip side of the head where they had been entangled in her hair as she slowly took my penis fading in and out of your very hot and sticky cum mouth with flavor.

After a few moments to make sure I could get up without my legs giving I got up from his chair and pulled Bonnie knees up to meet my lips, lips, where hot sliding friction up and down my shaft as I slipped my tongue into her suit, her mouth was sticky cum explosion that I had given him just minutes before. Our tongues danced like the taste of my sperm mixed with her saliva.

My hands found the roundness of her ass as I pulled her closer and moved her skirt with my fingers until I felt the softness of her panties, reaching the waist band My hands moved in and felt the baby rolling hills of his perfect little ass. As we kissed I kneaded his buttocks knowing she was ready for some release itself. Working my hands down I could feel her wet panties, where from the action before hand and I worked until her soft pussy lips, which within my touch. His lips are always shaved and very soft and, at present, very wet, my finger slowly entered her wetness as she launched our kiss and let out a groan when his head came to rest on my shoulder, playing with her pussy from behind I slid a second finger increasing pressure and causing his legs a little more as my fingers played and diddled in her soft moisture, her soft moans in my ear told me I was hitting all the right places. Pulling my fingers out of her wetness I pushed her panties to her knees and reached between us and replaced my fingers into her wet pussy much I know she will come very hard and fast to one side and she did not disappoint me a little, as my fingers worked on his G-spot for curling my two fingers back and his breathing became heavier and in a few moments her pussy was contracting around my fingers and she was squirting enough that the sounds of my fingers work that pussy could be heard clearly, she held firm as the orgasm shook her body, but I had not finished with her yet my fingers continued to dance and then the dam broke and she was gushing nonstop and my hand, her panties and the floor was soaked with her juices. I held her tightly as she slowly returned to reality and kissed me deeply again.

She kicked her panties and went to the bathroom and I pulled my pants up and used her panties to clean the juices which left on my office floor. She came back from the ladies room which is what we call the bathroom when she's wearing.

I started this business Private Eye about three years ago and hired Bonnie about a year after a time he began to pick up and I need someone to help me keep a straight paper work. She was recently divorced with two children and was the first to answer my add in the local newspaper.

Bonnie crossed the small office with the ruddy face still resent the activity and the look on his face told me that we were far from done. Bonnie has a very high sex drive and I wanted to be behind the wheel. She had removed her pumps and stockings, but the skirt and buttoned blouse was still perfectly in place, jumping up on my desk she informed me that she needs the cock that was in my pants and spread open my legs so I would know exactly where to put it, now I'm not as young as I once was so that my cock was still in recovery mode. So when I approached her I gently pushed her back to the table removed my shoes and kicked my pants to the side, I'm sure she was expecting some penis into her vagina, but for now she'll have to settle for some tongue action, I raised my legs up and ran my tongue from his small hole wrinkled butt of her swollen clit then buried my tongue in her sweet pussy running my tongue in and out like a small hard cock, it was not long she started writhing and I was not about to let up as I worked my tongue up and down her pussy and rims his tight ass, her clit was my next award and I licked it like it's the last one, I knew I would send her over the edge and soon she was humming my face like there was no tomorrow, I had a feeling this was going to be great when she locked over my head and started screaming. Oh God, I'm Cumming she screamed as the juices squirted out of her pussy soaking my chin and anything that he made contact, I continued my attack on her clit until she pulled my head and said she had to rest her once well done skirt was soaked and stuck to the top of my desk.

So far my dick is at attention wanting in action so I pulled her closer to the edge and plunged in without hesitation all I heard it was Oh God as I buried my shaft in her wetness I should have taken slower, but I took it as a jack hammer and not stop until she was screaming while another orgasm swept him body. Now, after big cock sucking it me that drained my balls before, I was ready to rock and roll gave, we fucked like that for the next ten minutes or until she wanted off the table, her pussy was red and swollen when I pulled my cock out to let her up and I turned her around so she was facing the table, she put her hands on the table and spread her legs and I helped my cock into her one pussy again, this is your favorite position taken back and I grabbed her hips and went to work a bit slower this time, my legs where getting weak and I could feel the burning in my balls as they grew tighter so I picked up the pace and soon I I could feel my cock swell and so it might as her pussy began to squeeze me I let go with a thunderous orgasm that sent him over the edge make your legs tremble with excitement as I pumped my last stream of cum into her pussy wanting the arms could not hold up any longer and she lowered If on the table with my cock still buried in it. With both of us spend I kept my cock buried stayed like that for a few moments, when I pulled my cock satisfied her pussy to cum dripped from her and fell to the ground underneath here swollen pussy.


End file.
